The Pink Devil: Zero
by BlackDemon Writer
Summary: Louise was called a failure a zero ever since she was young but after a failed summon servant spell she is given a second chance to make the name Zero mean something other than Zero on her adventure on the sea
1. Prologue

Prologue- The start of a Adventure

* * *

It was a pleasant day with the sun was shining and on the lush grass around the Tristain Academy of Magic. However, the students of the Academy find their peaceful morning interrupted by one of their own.

An explosion shook the foundations of the Academy. Dust and smoke flowed out the windows of the classroom.

Professor Chevreuse a plump woman dressed in a long black robe with a purple cloak underneath with a wide brimmed pointed hat. She, was in tbe midfle of teahing her class when she asked one particular student to preform the art of transmutation, however, it had all gone downhill.

Despite the protests of the class, she had thought she had made the correct choice as the student had been taking down notes vigorously throughout the entire lesson… aside from when the other students had started making fun of her. That aside, Chevreuse knew that the girl had potential.

Unfortunately, she should have listened to the students' outcry about her choice Louise de La Vallière.

a petite girl with thick Bright pink hair flowing down from her head to hips in with, pink eyes. dressed in the usual uniforms of the Academy, a white button-up blouse with a grey pleated skirt and a gold medallion with a pentagram etched in the center fastened around her neck. On top of that was a black cloak signifying her status as a second year.

When Louise came up to the front, she did everything right, from the pronunciations to the wand-movements and finally, envisioning the metal she wished: bronze. Yet, just as every other time she cast a spell, it ended in an explosion.

The professor had been thrown against the blackboard, knocked her unconscious. And smoke was sent every Yet despite the chaos that was caused, Louise stood unaffected by the explosion, despite being only second to Chevreuse in terms of proximity to the blast.

Surveying the damage, Louise could not help but sigh. _Another failure…_

And it would seem the rest of the class agreed if the glares directed at her meant anything. "What's the matter with you!?" the usually sultry, now angered voice of Kirche von Zerbst shouted from the safety of her desk wall.

Louise scowled, turning towards the Big breasted tanned girl with a thick head crimson hair. "I just screwed up a little bit," she replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

"What part of this is 'little'?" whined another student, the fat blond named Malicorne de Grandprè.

Louise reacted to the insult but kept an impassive mask in the face of failure, even when more people in the room started to throw out insults and complains she kept her face. She knew and should have expected this to happen. _But I just had to go up and try_. She thought bitterly. With her head held high, she marched out the room, planning to go to the Headmaster's Office before being collected, again. On her way out, she found Tabitha, a smaller girl with blue hair, however, based on what Louise had seen, her height was inverse of her magical potential. She supposed the girl had left before she went up to avoid any injuries.

The blue-haired girl looked up from her book, asking in a monotone, "Teacher?"

Louise let out a long-suffering sigh, "Unconscious."

Tabitha nodded silently, walking back into the classroom, probably, hopefully, to take the professor to the healers.

Crossing her arms, Louise began walking down the hall of the tower, passing a few classrooms and down a flight of stairs, each step causing her mood to drop. Had she been a _proper_ mage, she would have been able to simply levitate herself down the steps, yet any time she tried the spell, it would explode, and she certainly did not wish to try it on herself.

Once she exited the tower, she made her way across the long path leading to the main tower. She watched a few third years out on tables outside, enjoying the sun or preparing for the lessons to come. Some noticed her, and she could hear them laughing, and speaking to their friends which in turn brought more eyes upon her.

Louise ignored them, of course, and continued walking along the paths until she arrived at the main tower. Skirting along the side, she eventually arrived at the entryway. After that, it was only a quick walk through some rooms, halls, and up a few flights of stairs before she found herself standing before the Headmaster's Office.

Moving to knock, Louise quickly retracted her hand when the door swung open on its own, revealing the two residents of the office; Miss Longueville and Headmaster Osmond.

The green haired Miss Longueville, the Headmaster's secretary, was dressed in her usual blue robes with white highlights and a wine-red cloak. She was sitting down at her desk, looking the least bit annoyed, but by what, Louise did not know; though the scornful looks she sent the Headmaster, and the fact that the Headmaster's pipe was on her desk could have been a clue.

The Headmaster was a well aged man with a long silver beard and hair. He was dressed in a plain, yet fine robe of dark grey and had a quite few rings on his fingers.

"Miss Vallière," he said with a sigh, tapping his fingers as he looked at her.

With a hung head, Louise walked into the office, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk and prepared herself for another chastisement.

Approximately half an hour later, Louise was finally freed from the Headmaster's office. Her mood had plummeted throughout the lecture she was given. Not for the first time since arriving in this school, had she been told to be careful with her magic, reminded of her place as a mage and a noble, the religious significance of her status, and the strain of her schooling on her family, both financially and reputation wise. Fortunately, her punishment had been near non-existent after she informed the headmaster of what happened, but there was warning in his voice. Her punishment would be dealt tomorrow, and the extent of which would be dependent on whether or not she failed the Springtime Familiar Summoning.

Failure would mean expulsion. Success would mean that the school would have something to work with.

Calming herself with a deep breath, Louise headed down the staircase from the office, ready to absorb herself in her books once again. However, unlike when she ascended the stairs sometime prior, she ran into an obstacle, or rather, three obstacles.

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency and, Tabitha. While she had no qualms with the petite glasses wearing young lady. she was a quiet bookworm who had only muttered a handful of words to Louise since the start of this year, she even gave her some books to read every so often so out of most of the people at the academy she is one of Louise's favorite people to be honest, Louise would have liked to been friends with Tabitha, had she kept better company, but fortune had never favored Louise. At the moment, the girl was simply doing as she did best silently reading a book the other two she found herself loathing.

Kirche the Ardent, to put it in the nicest way Louise could, would be a total whore. She seemed to love dressing in her one-size-too-small uniform with the top two buttons of the blouse undone to show off her, admittedly large, assets, strutting around with her thigh-high leather boots and golden choker, all to increase her appeal. Some would have called Louise petty had that been the only reason for her disdain for the redhead, so she was pleased that she had more than enough reason to loathe the woman; the main two contenders were the incessant bullying which included the creation of her most hated epithet and the way she showed off how _superior_ she was in every way to the petite pinkette.

Then there was Montmorency the Fragrancewho may seem like a dumb blonde who was too blind to see her lover's unfaithfulness but was actually quite handy with a cauldron. Her hair was styled in tight ringlets with a red bow tied immaculately atop her head, and, unlike Kirche, she wore a uniform in a conservative fashion—as any proper Tritainian noble should. While not as indecent and aggravating as the redhead, she still seemed to despise Louise for whatever reason.

"So, what's the story? Another trip to the detention room, or are they finally expelling you?" asked Kirche, trying to appear serious, butl it was obvious that the girl was amused. It seemed Montmorency also found the downcast look of Louise funny as she too had to hide a snicker with a small cough. Tabitha turned a page.

Louise kept her eyes straight, not focusing on any of the three, as she walked past the group. "They decided not to punish me."

"What!?" exclaimed the two girls, their shock by the leniency of the school's officials obvious to the naked eye. "Why not?"

"They said," Louise began with a sigh, holding back the urge to sneer at the two as annoyance permeated her voice, "that it was partially the teacher's fault for asking me to demonstrate, after being warned by everyone in the class." Her answer, filled with bitter resentment, seemed to humour the blonde and redheaded girls as they both began to laugh. "I'm just having a bad day," stressed Louise.

"Yeah? Well, you're always having a bad day. You can't even get a real runic name, Louise the Zero!" Kirche teased.

Louise span around, sneering at the two, "Why don't you just be quiet!" she spat after hearing their insult, and nickname for her which she despised

Despite Louise's outburst, Kirche ignored her. "Tomorrow will be fun. I can't wait to see what kind of familiar you manage to summon." The bait was obvious, but Louise could not help but bite.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm confident in one spell: Summon Servant!" Louise shouted, glaring at the two who recoiled slightly at the vehement proclamation, "Just you watch. I'll conjure up a familiar that is divine, and beautiful, and powerful—and it will be better than anything you could cook up. Then we'll see who's laughing!" Spinning on her heel, she began stomping down the staircase, wanting to get as far away from the two as fast as possible.

Her goal was in mind: The library. In an act of kindness on the Headmaster's part, she had been given the day off to mentally prepare for the Summoning tomorrow and she wished to waste no time in silly things like relaxing, not when something as serious as this was before her she wound not even read her favorite commoner adventure stories.

…

The sun soon set and the twin moons soon rose up into the night sky. Most, if not all students had gone back to their bedrooms or in some cases, the bedrooms of others. Louise, at this moment, was being shooed out of the library and the librarian's insistence; something she felt mild annoyance at.

"Miss Vallière You have been at this school for little over a year, read through almost all of the books you have been permitted to read more times than any other student, and yet found nothing," the librarian, said as she shooed Louise, "Go to bed. Tomorrow is the Springtime Familiar Summoning. _If_ you are a mage, we'll find out tomorrow," she then said under her breath. "why did we let such a zero talent child such as this into our school".

Louise frowned, holding her tongue as she remembered the last time she had pleaded to stay in the library after hours. With a mumbled apology, Louise left the library after, of course, putting each of the books away. Once done, she left the large library quickly, heading towards her bedroom, her safe haven, as quickly as possible.

As she hoped, the walk was quick, and she soon traversed through the school to her dorm.

Entering, she found it a lot cleaner than it had been when she awoke. Obviously, the servants had tended to her room in her absence; books mostly about magical theory or her commoner stories that were strewn about the previous night due to excessive studying and reading in what little breaks she gives herself. Each of those books were now stacked neatly near her desk separated into different stack for the two different type of books, while the dirty clothing she wore the day before had been taken from her room and probably washed; her desk she had been using to write a letter to her mother and sister had been placed packed away with what looked like a fresh inkwell ready for use; and finally, her bed had been made with her pillows puffed and new blankets to replace the dirty ones.

Walking to her large set of drawers, she began to discard articles of clothing from her cape to her shirt and skirt, letting them all fall to the floor in a small pile. She then opened her draws and pulled from it, one of her pink lacy nightgowns, pulling it over her head and over her small frame. Briefly, her eyes flickered to her books but quickly pulled away. Normally, she would have begun to read through her books again, but tonight, she could not pull herself to do so the Liberians comments were still ringing in her mind. _If... If I am a mage, why is a zero talent child in our school._

One of her favorite parts of living in the Academy was the personal quarters. As Louise soon learned, the personal quarters were a place where one could act however they pleased without the tiring politics or rumors flying around, that is if they are alone; something that was always the case for the youngest Vallière.

She remembered breaking down crying during her first year when her classmatesS had been especially cruel. It was the day that she had also been given the "runic name" of 'Zero,' a name that had spread like wildfire all over the Academy to even her eldest sister, Éléonore. In some cases, a small few even thought it was her actual runic name, and her classmates were always there to fuel that assumption. Of course, she never told anyone about this, not even Cattleya, the middle child of the Vallière family she did not need to place any more stress on her sickly sibling.

Even now, Louise felt like crying, yet, she did not allow herself to do so. Tomorrow was the final chance she would have to prove she would have magic, and if she failed, she would be expelled where her father would be the one to decide her fate; married off to her fiancé, Jean-Jacques Francis, or disowned and forced to become nothing more than a commoner.

She knew that the latter would be unlikely, but the thought that it could be a possibility still haunted her.

With nothing better to do, Louise crawled into her cool queen-sized canopied bed, and tried to drift off to sleep, but found the land of dreams a hard place to reach; her mind always going back to thoughts on the Familiar Summoning. After a few hours of restlessness and fidgeting, however, she fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of adventure, of being a master mage not ridiculed by others.

...

She woke up the next day with a feeling of jealousy, and of dread. Jealousy for the adventures in her dream and dread for the expendin

"Today is the Springtime Familiar Summoning!" Professor Colbert exclaimed to his students. "This is the first exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day where you will meet your familiar spirit; a creature who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of your Noble family…"

While the Professor continued to lecture the students about the summoning, Kirche made her way over to Louise with Tabitha hot on her heels. "I can _hardly_ wait to see how _divine_ and _beautiful_ and _powerful_ a familiar you'll summon, Louise the Zero."

"Leave me alone…" Louise growled. She was not in the mood to deal with the Zerbst, being far more tired than usual. Unfortunately, it was something her rival seemed to notice.

"Did someone not get enough sleep?" asked Kirche, her tone like she was talking to a baby.

Louise glared up at the taller girl. "Shut up, Zerbst," she said, turning back to the Professor. "The Summoning is starting."

The Professor had moved to the side and called for a student to begin the Summoning. The first was a boy named Thomas. He walked up to the edge of a chalk pentagram—which served no purpose other than abiding tradition—and began to cast. Raising his wand he began the ceremony with one of the many variations of the Summoning Spell, intoning the ancient spell as if he were reading it off a note. Once the spell finished and he had performed the flourish of his wand, a large green mirror like orb materialised from nothingness in the centre of the pentagram. It stayed like that for a second, before it disappeared with a flash, leaving behind a floating purple eyeball the size of a head.

It was a Bugbear, a creature said to belong to the air class of familiars, feeding off the ambient magic in the air to stay afloat and to survive.

Immediately after, another student took his place, summoning another creature, then another and another. One after another, each student summoned a familiar, some conjuring something mundane, such as a frog or a cat, to the weird and creepy such as the girl who ended up with a dog sized spider or a duck-beaver… _thing_. Finally, were the select few students who got the magical and powerful familiars, such as Tabitha's wind dragon; large, blue, with four legs and two powerful wings. From what she had read, the creature was quite young compared to other dragons.

Kirche was the other one who summoned a magical creature, conjuring forth a fire salamander—a large oversized red lizard with a live fire emitting from the tip of its tail—much to the admiration of her male cohorts. Even Louise had to admit she was slightly impressed with her rival, before banishing the thought with a scowl.

"Has everyone summoned a familiar?" asked Professor Colbert, surveying the gathered crowd of assorted creatures and students; oblivious to the familiar-less pinkette who frowned at the question. _Am I that forgettable...?_ She thought.

"Not yet!" Kirche said singsonged, still patting her new familiar, before pointing to Louise, "Louise hasn't summoned anything, yet!"

The buzz that had prevailed over the crowd ended swiftly, everybody stopping what they were doing to turn to Louise with either a nervous frown or malicious joy. Even the teacher took a bit nervous, before it changed to apologetic, then finally something encouraging. "Miss Vallière, could you please step forwards to summon your familiar?"

"Uh… yes," Louise said, choosing to not look at the Professor as she addressed him, moving towards the Summoning circle. _Ignore him, just focus on summoning a familiar_.

She stopped at the edge of the summoning circle, a mask of indifference covering the nerve-racking fear and anger that festered within. Behind her, she could hear the buzz of the students pick up again, no longer praising each other for their success in summoning a familiar but making jokes or insulting statements at her own expense.

Each insult chipped away at her mask as her anxiety disappeared in a puff of smoke as loathing took hold. She glared at the pentagram, trying to ignore them all as she went through the summoning spell in her head. Raising her wand, she began to chant, ignoring Kirche's barb at her boast the day before, " _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe. My divine, beautiful, and powerful servant, heed my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart, bring forth my familiar and appear!_ "

Then, Louise suddenly swished her wand towards the centre of the pentagram as the rest of the students, and even the teacher braced themselves for an explosion.

…

Nothing.

Nothing but a vague feeling of dirtiness. Louise still wore the face of anticipation that had taken over during the chanting. It was like time had frozen. And it was quiet. Much too quiet. If someone on the other side of the school had dropped a coin, Louise was sure the entire class would have jumped. Yet, nothing.

Then someone laughed. It was a pathetic laugh, one people who do when they hear a bad joke but don't know whether to laugh or not. Then another, and another, and soon, the entire class was laughing. At first, Louise was confused; there was no explosion, so she could not have failed… right?

But as laughter reached new heights, she finally understood what was happening. _I… failed?_ Her mask cracked as her mind filled with anguish and despair.

An explosion occurred around me but this one seemed different from the others. At first I thought I finally succeed in summoning a powerful familiar. However that was not the case. I suddenly found myself falling from the sky. "EEEEYAHHHHHHAAAAAA! I was falling fast and continued to gain speed. Is this how I'm going die? By falling to my death? While falling, I saw a vast ocean of trees hanging over a massive blue body of water My only hope was that the branches could cushion my fall. I braced for impact as I neared closer to the trees.

The landing was not as helpful as I thought it was. I hit the top of the tree but I kept hitting the branches until I finally hit the ground. I groaned in pain as stood up. My vision was woozy and I couldn't see straight. My body ached all over. When my vision returned to normal, I scanned the area. I was in a place I wasn't familiar with over a body of unknown water, fact I'm wondering why I was in the sky in the first place. Where's the academy? Where is everyone else? All of these questions were swimming in my head, but there is one clear thing in my head because when I raised my head to the sky instead of the twin colored moons of my homeland I saw something I thought was impossible a single moon shining brightly in the sky.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!

* * *

To be continued in Chaper 1


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- An Explosive meeting

* * *

She has never thought that it was possible for there to ever be a single moon in the sky, but there it is one moon not two from this basic fact she knew that she definitely wasn't in halkeginia anymore and not even in her own world anymore, but something about this whole situation just felt wrong to her and felt like something that is Like something right out of one of her books making this land that now surrounded her seem even more Unbelievable.

Her hands began to tremble and her breathing became faster. "Where am I!? What happened!?", She began turning in all directions, her fear and desperation rising.

"No! This isn't real! This… this was… this was just… just a dream! That was it! She was knocked unconscious and she was in the infirmary, and had yet to wake up!

She closed her eyes, even with the sun shining thought from behind the clouds she still saw red through her closed eyelids, and when she opened them she would be awake.

She opened them only to find the unfamiliar landscape from before was still there, taunting her.

She closed them again. Then opened them again. And again. And again. She tried six more times, moisture becoming more prominent in her eyes as she did.

She tried again, ,keeping them closed far longer than any previous attempts, holding her wand close to her chest with both trembling hands.

She was alone still. She couldn't stop herself from falling to her knee's, ignoring the pain from her landing. The tears were running down her face and she was breathing harder and harder, and her hands threatened to snap her wand in half. She choked out a few sobs. Her tears fell into the ground of this unknown place.

"I'm… I'm alone".

She stayed that way for a while longer. The tears stopped eventually, but her eyes remained sore.

But even then, she was hardly an experienced outdoors man. That was more Cattleya's expertise.

Her thoughts abruptly halted as they passed over her sister.

"Cattleya... how would she react to news of my disappearance?"

With that image in her mind she picked herself up from the ground and brushed the dirt and leaves from her leggings off

"Even if I'm feeling this way I still have to find some sort of shelter. I have no idea about what type of creatures that live in this place"..

With fear of the danger that lay ahead, uncertainty of her true next actions, and despair threatening to take her fully once again, she steeled herself and started walking in the direction of the sound of water, But as she was walking.

There was a fierce growl one that threatened to envelope her in its sound and it was coming from her stomach.

"Now that I think about it I was so nervous about the familiar summoning ritual that I never ate breakfast maybe I'll be able to find a town or some traveling merchant close by."

With the feel of hunger and the desire for shelter in mind she continues to walk on.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

* * *

On a beach near blue water we hear multiple voices shouting and laughing out loud in joy and happiness but they then grow silent when a man in a black sleeveless overcoat over a ripped black shirt wearing black cotton pants with a black sandals wearing a six sword holders around his waist with six spike like sword in each of the sheaths on the holder, everyone could see below his neck but no one could see his face.

"All right men we now celebrate our victory against those marine sea dogs, my bounty raise to 12, 000, 000 Beli's, as well as", the man's face is now visible to reveal a slanted eyes long black haired with a braided beard he then brought out a medium sized brown box about the size of a hand and opens it to reveal a strange looking fruit that looks like a dragon fruit but it had purple spirals all over it and crimson red skin, " stealing the legendary devil fruit the" Muko Muko Fruit ", " Yeah" the people who we now know are pirates begin to cheer once more in excitement and start to yell out a name, " thousand sting Beerus , thousand sting Beerus ", they continue to chant his name. " Now let us continue our victory men! Hahahaha". They all drink and dance like pirates and celebrated but then one of the drunk pirates stumbled to their captain and in excitement sung his to Beerus hand and sent the box flying towards the ship cannons as they are about to be fired off and the box is then hit by the canon ball and sent into the forest.

* * *

 **Back in the forest**

* * *

Louise as been walking for a fer hours now and was starting to feel faint due to her hunger and exhaustion.

"I can't find anyone out here and I can't find anyplace I could rest, I'm tired and hungry why does this place seems completely deserted", Louise sighs then she collapses near one of the trees and starts to feel her head feel heavier and she was close to losing consciousness when something came from the sky and struck her head bringing her back to a level head.

" Ow what was that who dare to strike a Noble", but as she looked around herself she saw no one not even a single living thing but she did see what might have been the culprit a hand sized brown box which has popped open to reveal what seems to be a strange looking fruit she didn't think of anything when she saw something edible sense she came to this strange land and picked it up pealed by hand and ate it without thinking of the taste or of any of the manners that has been drilled into her since childhood peeling any pieces she missed from the beginning.

finally after finishing the strange fruit and finally settling down from her hunger high enough to think about the taste which she soon regretted.

"ew yuck what is this thing it tastes like trash how can anything taste so horrid and repulsive!" she then starts gagging nearly puking out what little content she had in her stomach but controlled herself knowing that if she did she would be left hungry again during this time she was so busy trying to get herself under control after that experience she didn't hear the sound of twigs snapping and leaves being brushed over come from behind the tree she was sitting by.

* * *

 **Pirates in the forest**

* * *

"We got to hurry up and find that devil fruit or else the boss will have our heads on his stingers by the morning danm why did that drunken fool up and go knock the devil fruit into the air like that now we have to suffer the bosses rage thanks to him, but by the way are you sure the fruit went fly in this direction", scowled the talking pirate.

"Yeah I remember this is the way only problem is that we Don't know how far in this direction it fle-", they then stop walking when they hear a gagging sound from a tree in front of their path and precede to walk in that direction but slowly till they came to a small pink haired girl who was gagging and looked like she was really to throw up.

* * *

 **Back to Louise**

* * *

Once she finally stopped gagging she was back to herself and finally she heard the snapping of twigs from behind her and she immediately turned her head around and then she saw two men behind her they were both dressed in outfits that were ripped and covered in stains they just screamed criminal.

One of the Pirates that were standing there turns his eye to the ground and sees a familiar looking hand sized brown box and the ground surrounded by equally familiar looking objects scattered around the ground, the Pirate then looks at the pink haired girls face and sees some kind of purplish substance around her mouth, he continues to look at this situation looking over everything in his current location over and over again to only come to one conclusion.

"this this woman she ate it she ate the bosses devil fruit this woman has doomed us to have our head hung on our bosses stingers!"

"I'm sorry about eating your fruit but I did you boss a favor", Louise then starts to stand up with legs shaking in fear but she didn't let it show on her face for such a thing is something a noble must never do especially in the face of danger.

The pirates faces start to grow into snarls Both directed at Louise. " A favor you called dooming us to our deaths a favor". "of course I'm not sure about dooming you to your deaths but I did do you the favor of making it so your boss wouldn't have to face such a foul tasting fruit you should be thanking a Noble such as myself", Louise then puts her hands on her hips in an act to seem bigger than she was right now.

" fine little miss noble how about you give us proper compensation little miss noble".

"how much is it then a single fruit couldn't so much right?". the pirates then start to grin a blood hungry grin. " A single one of those fruit will cost 5,000,000,000 Beli roughly 176,678,445 gold now which one would you like to pay us back in".

Louise could only gap at the amount they are giving out. " I may not know what this Beli is but 176,678,445 gold for a simple fruit and a foul tasting one at that this is high rate robbery a commoner could live out their entire life with that kind of money like a noble and never have to worry about working ever again.

" this is outrageous! 176,678,445 gold for a single fruit are you trying to scam me such a act will not go unpunished!".

"whoa whoa settle down that fruit ate was one of a kind none other like it in the world so of course it would cost so much but if you cannot pay there are other means you can pay us back", the Pirate then starts to grin lustfully at Louise.

"What are these other means?", Louise then start to back away from the two pirates but they start to approach Louise again.

"the way you can repay us is with", the Pirate then lunges forward at Louise," your body!"

The pirate grabs Louises arm and start to pull her to himself but she quickly rips her arm away from the pirate and then quickly turns around from the pirates and starts to run with all her might but while she's running she trips on a fallen tree branch and falls down , she tries to quickly get up from the ground but is pushed down by one of the pirates and then has her arms pined down.

"ha we might have lost the Muko Muko Fruit but we got something out of it i hear that devil fruit eaters sell for a lot of Beli and even better we will get to have some "fun" While we're at it".

Louise when she heard that they were going to sell her off like some kind of slave she panicked and tried to get her arms frees from the pirates grips while this was going on the pirates even Louise herself didn't notice a spark of white energy flicker on her skin.

"don't bother trying to escape we are going to cash in on What you owe us one way or another ". The pirate that was pinning her down then licked his lips lustfully while the other one moved to take her skirt off but before he could.

"No, no don't touch me!" and then an massive explosion of white energy irrupted from her body engulfing the two pirates and shooting into the sky.

* * *

 **Near the sea before the pirates attack**

* * *

Out near the island In the middle of the sea, there was a ship with a sheep for a bow. The ship had a simple flag that was brand new and had no symbol or icon indicating who they were.

A girl was looking out towards the island. She had short orange hair, and she wore a white T-Shirt with blue stripes, a orange skirt, and small black boots. She was the ships navigator, and she getting ready to go to the island so that they could restock on fresh water and food

From behind her, from within one of the ships cabins where the kitchen was, there was a loud crash and two people were arguing very loudly, over something, that something was the last bit of food they had left.

The girl ran into the kitchen and when she got there, she bent and shook her head. What she saw was a man with short light green hair dressed in a white shirt and black pants, and he was laughing quite loudly. In his hands was a fork, and on the fork was the last bit of food which was a piece of meat. On the other side of the table was the other person who went for that last piece, but he had fallen backwards. He had short black hair, and he wore a red vest, blue shorts, sandals, and a straw hat. He tried to grab the last piece of meat, but in a rush, the other person pushed him backwards, causing him to fall over.

The girl got really mad by this argument and yelled out, "Zoro! Luffy! Its only a piece of food! There no point in arguing over it besides you guys ate the rest of the food we had stored up anyway o control yourselfs!"

Zoro let go of the meat and then rubbed his hands behind his neck and said to the girl, "Sorry, Nami. I guess it did get a bit out of control." He walked out of the kitchen and went outside.

Luffy got up and grinned at Nami. "Yeah, I'm sorry too! Luffy then ate the meat in one bite even though that gluttonous nature was what started the fight in the first place, after he finished chewing he proceeded to walk outside!"

As he walked past her, she sighed quite loudly and muttered something. Luffy stopped and looked at her. His usual grin on his face seemed to have receded a bit as he asked what was wrong.

She was caught off guard by this but then she took a deep breath and said, "Well, I'm just a bit stunned about all that happened so far. I hate pirates, yet here I am, part of your crew even if only temporary. It's pretty ironic. Also, I thought that when I did become part of your crew, you would hate me forever I did tie you up and used you as a bargaining chip to gain buggys trust even though in the end I couldn't go though it completely I'm amazed you still consider me a friends"

Luffy blinked and his grin went away, showing a sad expression on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder, and Nami looked right at Luffy. He now had that grin again, and he said, "It's okay, Nami. You were just doing what you thought was right for you. Besides, I wouldn't hate you for doing something like that. "

She was stunned. At that moment, she thought to herself, "I...I never noticed it before...but Luffy is really a nice guy for a pirate"

She bent her head and blushed a little. Luffy crouched a bit and looked right back at her. "Are you okay, Nami?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh, I'm fine, Luffy!" She sputtered out and walked away towards her room. Before she entered, she faced Luffy and said, "Thank you, Luffy."

He put a hand behind his head and showed that wide grin again. "No problem!"

She smiled and went outside to prepare to the island while Luffy went to his favorite place on the ship merry head to wait for Ussop so they could all go to the island to restock.  
Meanwhile, Zoro went outside himself. Carrying his 3 swords in the sheaths by his waist, he unsheathes the one of them and starts sharpening it.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

* * *

Alright everyone let's split into two groups!" Nami ordered her crew mates." Zorro, and Ussop will guard the ship, while Me and Luffy will go and gather food and water. Got that!"

"Don't know why we have to take orders from that girl anyway," Zoro muttered

"Just deal with it Zoro," Ussop whispered, Nami then went together with Luffy carrying a couple empty barrels and went to find food, they started walking into the forest with little luck at finding food and water. Luffy, as usual, was fooling around more than actually trying to hunt and gather. He was trying to catch a wild squirrel, who easily evaded his rubber pursuer by hiding in a tree making the hunter very annoyed.

"Stupid squirrel," Luffy muttered bitterly.

"Luffy stop messing around and help me find food said Nami feeling bit irritated at Luffys antics.

"I am helping," Luffy protested, "I just have to catch that stupid squirrel."

"why do you think any of us would want eat squirrel meat.

"Oh But you wouldn't mind eating deer meat right Nami.

"Nami gave Luffy a look that was telling him what are you talking about."Deer?" Nami said before turning to see said deer". Then the deer looks them and stands there Luffy was just about to kill it when a massive explosion rang out startling the deer making it run away moments later a just as massive ray of white energy blasted into the air for all to see.

"What is that Nami said". Luffy then stares in the direction of the light. "it looks awesome", Luffy laughs" lets go see what it is", Luffy then thrust arm forward and grabbed a branch and slingshoted towards the direction of the light.

"Luffy wait up where do you think your going", Nami then starts running towards the direction that Luffy was swinging too.

* * *

 **Back on the Ship**

* * *

Zoro and Ussop who are both on the ship hears the explosion and turns in the direction of said explosion and see a giant ray of light and zoro immediately gets up and place his swords back in their sheaths and jumps off the ship and onto the island and starts running towards the light.

"Hey Zoro where do you think your going your suppose to be helping me watch the ship!" Ussop yelled out to Zoro as he continued to run.

* * *

 **Back with Louise**

* * *

We now come to something that wasn't there before hand a giant crater devoid of grass and trees and the only thing there were two battered beaten and bleeding body's of the of the pirates and a small pink haired girl completely fine and not a single burn mark on her skin or clothes.

Louise starts to wake up after this sudden event but there was one strange thing. "What going on what happened where did those to rude commoners go", Louise then tries to get up from her position on the ground but she couldn't her." My body I can't move my body won't listen to me". The next moment Louise hears a rustle of leave from the area not hit by the explosion. "No are there more of them I got to do something I got to move why wouldn't you move body". The next moment what came from the trees landed near the crater with a thud.

* * *

 **With Luffy and Nami**

* * *

As they are traveling to the source of the light it dies out no longer shining but they already near the location where it came from so they aren't having any problems getting there, but as they got to the location Luffy slingshoted himself one more time and landed on the edge of what appears to be a giant crater.

"wow hey Nami what do you think made this giant hole". As Nami finally immerged from the trees Nami looks and sees the crater for herself. " I Don't know I now we heard a explosion so that light must have been the aftershock from the force of the explosion but still what could make something like this indeed this but I don't smell any gunpowder so I don't know".

As Nami looks around the crater she sees three figure's two people who were bleeding badly and we're battered and bused while at the very center looked like a young girl!.

"Luffy look at the center of the crater there's a little girl we got to help!" Luffy then jumps down into the crater and towards the girl. "Luffy how is the girl". As he is about to check.

"Don't touch me stay away I wouldn't be your plaything or be sold off get away". Luffy jumped back when he heard the girl scream out. "Nami I think this girl is alright", Luffy screamed back to Nami.

Nami started to come down the crater and towards the center herself. "I said go away", the girl yelled again then time startling Nami. "It's okay your all right you Don't need to be afraid we're just going help you", Nami said as gently as she could. "Like I'll believe you your with two men who were trying to sell me off just for eating a stupid fruit!".

"Two men"Nami said to herself when she looks around to look at the two Bodies again where see on their bodies a mark on their arms a pirate skull with spike coming out of it." We are not with those scumbags I wouldn't even want to know them!" Nami said with a fierce look after looking at the marks. Louise after listening to the woman wasn't planning on believing this women but after hearing her say it in such distainful way surprised her and she settled down.

"You really aren't with them right?"Nami settled down herself and spoke to Louise. "yes we aren't now that we have that figured out how about you tell me are you alright".

"No my entire day has been worse first I mess up the Summoning ritual then gets transported to this strange place with one moon, tasted a fruit that tasted like the most foulest thing ever, assaulted by these two men wanted a ridicules amount of gold or Beli whatever that is for a stupid fruit, and now I can't move for some reason I am not okay!"

Nami looks at the girl strangely after hearing her though

" Am sorry summoning ritual, trasported to a strange land with one moon isn't there always a single moon in the sky and what's a summoning ritual". Nami asked the girl. "Excuse me where are you from and what's a summoning ritual?"

"I'm from Tristain in the continent of halkeginia and the Summoning ritual is the ritual to summon a familiar to be a contracted to a mage it a thing every second year of Tristains academy of magic".

Nami looks at her like she's a bit crazy and when she was about to speak up.

"Really you're a mage cool show me some magic oh can I learn to use Magic too" Luffy said to Louise in excitement. "of course you can't only nobles can use Magic commoners can never hope or dream of using it".

Nami looks at both of them strangely." I think you might have some mild amnesia and your confusing fiction with reality how about you tell us your name first".

"I am not crazy! And my name is Louise de La Vallière and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for". She then stops and thinks about how she got here to this place she then starts to leak tears again after remembering everything that happened.

"I'm here because I'm a complete failure nothing just a zero with no talent for Magic who is ridiculed by her own family and everyone around me i'm just a nobody who doesn't even deserve the Vallière name".

Nami as she is looking at Louise crying starts to think back then when Bell was killed she knew that she hefself couldn't cry back then because she had to steel herself to have made her decision to join the Arlong pirates to gain enough money to buy back the island but looking at this young girl crying her heart out actually calling herself a failure and berating herself.

"Shes crying and i just know its partially because something I said reminded her of something what can I do to calm her down what can I do". Nami then remembers something that would always relax her and makes her feel safe. She reaches out and embraced the crying Louise a hugs in apologies.

"I'm sorry for calling you crazy I mean why can't Magic be real I've seen some impossible things myself expecially recently so anything is possible people probably just don't know much about it yet, now why don't you sleep I think you've been though enough today okay Louise". "Louise then starts to close her eye finally and this time in comfort of a kind embrace.

Nami then picks her up and starts to carry her on her back. Come on Luffy we're worry about supplies later let's get her to the ship to get her cleaned up and give her some peace".

"Wow Nami I didn't know you could be kind your always yelling at people or hitting them". Nami then kicks Luffy in the head and starts walking back to the ship with Louise.

* * *

Muko Muko =Void Void

This is set after they get Ussop to join the crew and they get the going Merry

Next Time Chapter 3 - Zoro VS the Thousand Sting Pirates


End file.
